


It's already terrible. (on hiatus)

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Batfamily Feels, Bottom Tim, Daddy Issues, Damian Wayne Feels, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Metababies, Metahumans, Mpreg, New 52, Past Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim is a Metahuman, Tim is an assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in a time where Talia is not dead and still breathing and where Tim and Damian are arranged to marriage.Tim and Damian have not yet met,  and don't know anything about each other expect for the fact that Tim know's who all the superheros are but has no intentions of blackmail and the Superheros are a little bit curious as to how he knows who they all are and yet are a little bit worried at the same time not of Tim but of other villains needs, you know the one's that Tim kills all the time?Oh yeah did I not mention Damian's soon-to-be-fíance was a assassin?





	1. Chapter 1: beginning

His breath was  controlled as his feet were both even on the wooden floor in a steady line he attacked one by one as they fell down by his feet, he was finished. 

bowing to his Sensei, he heard a soft breath against him as his sword attacked fast but was blocked by none other Ra's al ghul, he smiled at him almost mockingly.

He laid his sword down, "You've done well Timothy." The assassin known as Timothy Drake removed his mask his face expression stern yet relaxed

"Thank you sir." Tim replied as he to put his sword down, "I would like to propose something Timothy," Tim's eye's lit up as he listened with curiosity "Follow me Timothy." Ra's said as he walked out the door Tim followed him feet quiet as always 

"You see Timothy..." Ra's al ghul started voice steady he looked over at him a grim expression "I have a grandchild, his name is Damian, my daughter Talia is his mother I'm sure you met her."

"Talia al Ghul and Bruce Wayne am I correct had a child together and his name is Damian Wayne?" Ra's looked at Timothy with amusement "You are correct my boy!"

 "My my I am quite amazed on how you developed in such a short time period a regular human being wouldn't stand close to you at all, but anyway yes Damian Wayne,"

Tim lifted his shoulders slightly at the praise, "as he is my grandson, but also my daughters son and yet I have no need for him or his interest in what he what's to do with his life, if he wants to be a superhero so be it, but apparently my daughter wants grandchildren and well...none of the brides seem to come to her liking at all, but you my dear Timothy she has seem to taken a liken to and well I can never say no to my princess." 

Timothy seemed to calculate where this was going he didn't seemed shocked or seem to o care at all " you...want me to marry Damian Wayne sir?"  He asked "you catch on, but that's to be expected, yes I want you to marry my grandson the arraignments have already been dealt with as my daughter is contacting Damian already."

"What about Damian sir? Is he all right with it?" 

Ra's seemed not concerned "he already knew this was going to happen when he left to live with his father, well he didn't expect a boy but," Ra's chuckled "that's life."

"I..would like to ask sir," Ra's hummed "what is my boy?" a soft blush appeared on Tim's cheeks even though he had no intentions or thought of being married, but not even knowning each other seems a bit rushed "shouldn't we have met first at least?"

"Now that my boy...is exactly what you're going to do, you will be shipped off to Gotham, you are familiar with the Justice league right?" Tim nodded "Yes sir." 

"Good, good, by midnight you will meet both Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne, as they are supposed to be picking you up. You will be with Talia the whole time their so I hope the two of you get acquainted   well." he opened the door as he waited for Tim

There sat Talia al Ghul who was definitely on the phone who would be none other than Damian Wayne 

Ra's al Ghul left seeing Timothy would be in good hands with his daughter,  Tim could hear the light conversation going on with Miss Talia and her son 

"You knew this was going to happen one day Damian," Talia said as Damian growled for what was like the fifth time "Yes I know mother, but I am only sixteen." Talia sighed "and yet your still play superhero at sixteen along with your father," another growl was heard "what's his name anyway?" 

Talia smiled fondly even though he couldn't see it, Timothy stood by the door awkwardly 

" his name is Timothy, and you'll see him later on goodbye." She said as she hung up 

"You could've sat down my dear," Talia said as she grabbed a bottle of wine and poured them two only making sure Timothy's was nonalcoholic of course.

 "I..I didn't want to oppose Miss Talia," he replied she motioned for him to sit as he did 

"We do after all have a lot to discuss about." 

* * *

 

Dick sighed as he rested his head lazily on the batcomputer moving slightly in the chair, as Jason also laid on the blue placement slouched slightly his mask was off as his bangs we're covering his eye's  you could tell he was thinking his eye's where looking at the hard ground for a what felt like a couple or so minutes 

"There hasn't been an enemy in weeks! No joker no posion ivy at all,"  some parts of him he was glade other parts he was worried what were they planning?

footsteps where heard as the bat himself finally came down to the batcave mask fully on, "where going out," Damian trailed behind him 

both Jason and Dick perked up "all of us?"  

"No, Just me and Damian."  Dick groaned "but whyyyy?" Batman sighed heavily 

"I'll explain later okay?" they both got in the batmobile and sped off leaving Dick and Jason in a bunch of questions when he got back 

"He seemed stress," Dick said "he's always stress." Jason replied going back to laying down 

* * *

 Tim bit his bottom lip as he fidgted with his fingers, eye's looking everywhere, he was wearing what he normally would wear when he was on missions, he was covered in black which is what assiassnaters usually wore anyway, the only thing he wasn't wearing was his masks, and his hands weren't covered which showed half of his tattoo the rest of it went straight too his arm, this was already off to a bad  start. he sighed heavily putting on his gloves again which he debated about it for while in his head.

Talia noticed "My dear calm down," he slouched his shoulders slightly "and stand up straight, you're meeting Batman after all I don't expect you to be rather calm about this, but at least contain your nervousness, that's what you can do can't you? At least that's what I heard." Tim nodded doing exactly just that as all the emotions flooded back inside him 

"Good, now just relax Bruce is a good man, even though he'll probably look scary he really isn't, that's just what he likes to think." She chuckled to herself

 He did just that well he tried too at least, both Talia and Tim could  see the Batmobile, the ship behind stood still as they could hear was the water splashing up against the ship and the tire wheels of the Batmobile on the road.

 The Batmobile angling sideways,  as Batman and Robin both stepped out, Talia smiled "Hello Bruce," Batman glared heavily at Talia walking toward her "what's the meaning of this Talia?" He looked between Talia and Tim, Tim who was roughly about the height of Talia's shoulder, and Damian roughly about the height of Batman's shoulder so he would say Damian Is probably a little bit taller than Tim in some way.

"There's no meaning at all my dear Bruce, well their is one but not between us." his expression turned serious "what this about marriage Talia? can't you see he's to young and by looking this one I'm guessing he's roughly around the age of what? Fourteen?"

"Fifteenth Sir." He mustered, Batman looked at him in amusement but then turned back to Talia  she smirked "That's how it works in my family Love."

Batman huffed "apparently you can be any age to marry now, why do you want them to marry so bad? what have some strange weird plot to end me?"

"I couldn't do that to you my love after all I'm leaving you in the care of my sweet Damian," 

"Then what is the meaning of this marriage so suddenly?" He raised an eyebrow though no one can see it under his mask, she shook her head "typical Bruce always thinking someone is after you, there is no reason at all," she grabbed Tim by the shoulders "Damian do be a dear and give me and your dear daddy a talk in private,"  Talia said as Damian was about to protest but Batman cut him off "go wait in the batmobile Damian." Damian growled and stalked off to the Batmobile

"I simply want grandchildren and I know I'm not going to get that unless I set up the marriage myself, now I'm not asking for them to go at it  _now_ but later on I want grandchildren, and don't let your other little rascals get to him either I know that Jason boy well definitely will,"

Batman stared as Tim was pushed his way he caught him "But he's -" he started but growled "I don't even wanna know what you did Talia," 

She smiled " take care of him my love." as she kissed him on the cheek and left

Batman sighed as he steady Tim's balance,  "and I'm pretty sure you have no clue either?"

Tim shrugged his shoulder "I was just told about the marriage Sir." 

Bruce shook his head and walked toward the Batmobile " and..just call me Bruce, but not in public."

"Of course, um..where will I sit? it looks like there's only two seats," 

Batman groaned as realization hit him, this was going to be an awkward ride home a long awkward ride home.

* * *

 They finally made it back into the batcave as Tim was the first to get out being cramped up in car kinda made him hate tight places,  "Bruce is back!" Tim heard someone yell along with a small groan, Bruce stepped out taking off his mask Tim could see him clearly, he almost looked identical to Damian expect not old. 

Tim could see two young men one wearing black suit with a blue bird on his chest? And the other had black hair half of it dyed most likely, Damian stepped out indeed  a lot taller than Tim but then again he was a fairly short person, "those two idiots are Grayson and Todd," Damian said 

 "I know who they are," he looked "just thought they looked different."

"Hey Bruce, who's shorty over their?" Jason asked as he yelled it out literally Tim was right here.

 "That's Tim, he'll be living with us." Bruce said as he left to get undressed from his batsuit 

 "For how long?" Jason asked following Bruce, Bruce ignored Jason telling something to Alfred nodded

 

"If you could follow me Mister Timothy, I could show you to your room."  

Tim nodded following Alfred. 

* * *

 What seemed like hours later Tim was getting ready for bed as he brushed his teeth and walked out of his bathroom to see Dick sitting on his bed with fresh towels and a goofy smile on his face "I uh...brought you some towels," to Tim's dismay he wasn't surprised after all he expected the two other brothers of Damian to come after him probably wondering and wanting details too. 

"I..can see that," Tim said as he closed the door with his foot, "well uhm..you can just leave them right there." Tim pointed to the bedside nightstand 

He did so, "well uh. I actually wanted to uh -" Tim shook his head " about me and Damian?" 

"Yeah," Dick stared at him "Its an arranged marriage, that's all I know that's all they told me at least I don't know anymore then the last guy." expect that's a lie, he knew a lot and he means alot. 

Dick looked at him disappointed "Oh, but you guys are way too young to even get married,"

Tim shrugged "Not my choice," as he sat on the bed "well if your going to be part of the family," Dick wrapped his arms around Tim "might as well show you my fun side!" 

 Tim chuckled softly " at least try not or be so tight!"  Dick pouted but let loose slowly, "I'm not sure how these arranged marriages work Timmy, but hopefully you know this doesn't end badly."

Tim huffed as his body was fully on the bed, "Yeah, me to." 

A familiar voice was heard down the hall " Dick! Stop bothering Tim and get to bed!"

Dick chuckled in response "well uh goodnight." Tim watched him leave closing the door behind him as he sighed heavily

This was already starting out so bad.

 


	2. Chapter 2: you're superman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim meets the leader of the Justice League Clark Kent, but by complete accident of course, and what's worst he is most likely now part of the superhero team called Young Justice
> 
>  

Tim was supposed to keep watch of the batcave while everyone else was gone, they we're all on active duty after Harley Quinn and the Joker escaped, the headphones where placed neatly on his head as he listened on the speaker phone eye's watching the screen as he kept track of everyone.

Tim bit his bottom lip, earlier this morning at breakfast was weird and well awkward he didn't expect him and Damian to get along well at all or expect him to get right to the let's 'bond so this marriage doesn't get awkward' thing, his fingers slide across the computer tracking Harley Quinn and the Joker's location 

He spoked to the mic telling Bruce were they where, he didn't expect Poison Ivy to be with the Joker or Harely so finding her location was going to be hard. 

then there was a sudden 'swoosh,' of air that flew past him he spun his chair so fast to see who was there he almost felt sick

"Bruce your - oh you're not him," he looked at the man in blue and red and noticed the 'S' symbol "I'm Tim," he told him 

"Oh, I never heard of you before (or well Bruce hasn't stated about adopting any kids lately)," Tim was pretty sure Superman was confused so he tried to explain most what he could muster "I'm uh..Damian's fiancé, well I mean its a...arranged marriage by..Miss Talia."

Superman just looked at Tim with more confusion "arranged marriage? you look a little to young to be getting married and Damian's only sixteen, does Bruce agree with this?" 

Tim shrugged his shoulders slightly, Clark sighed " I couldn't get a hold of Bruce so uh I was pretty sure he was busy here in Gotham," Tim spinned his chair back to the screen "Yeah, the Joker and Harely Quinn along Posing ivy escaped." 

Clark stared at the screen along with Timmy, watching the dots that read Harely and Joker, " I can't seem to locate Posing ivy for some reason,"  Tim mumbled as all his finger slided across the computer

"That's strange, she's always hanging around Harely or trying to contain more plant's - " then it hit him! Of course Ivy would be somewhere  else across from Gotham city while Bruce and everyone else were distracted with Joker and Harely that gives her free time to release the other inmates or in worst situations set off unnecessary bombs with her plants

"I think I might know where Poison ivy is come on!" Clark yelled as Tim stood up "wait! Shouldn't I contact Bruce first?" 

 "Tell him later," Clark was already gone before he got the chance to respond, Tim sighed as he wondered how he was going to get to the other side of Gotham,  he had powers he knew that but it was sorta confusing to him he was told by Ra's that he had to find out on his own. 

He growled 'this is ridiculous!' his foot flew up as it hit something hard he opened his eye's 'I-is that a motorcycle?' 

It was black along with red stripes also a rose symboling like the one on his arm, he looked dumbfounded "It'll have to do," Tim sighed as he put on his helmet and headed out 

It took none less than a minute as he contacted Bruce quickly, he already saw Clark rushing into battle 

He got confirmation from Bruce quickly both Harely and Joker were captured and are getting sent back to the asylum,  Great now all they had to deal with was Ivy.

He killed enemies before, this should be no problem at all, he could tell Ivy was busy with Superman so he wouldn't suspect anyone coming at her, that's how he usually liked his victims 

a slient kill. 

he hid in the shadows as best he could,   if he was lucky that would've been a one shot kill but he's not out to kill her, she growled in anguish pain but that wasn't enough to stop her 

"Good Job!" Superman yelled, Tim hissed that was a big mistake a prickled vine grabbed Tim as he tried to dodge her poisonous vines, she grabbed him by the ankle 

"Oh crap," he regretted yelling out to him now, but nonetheless he went to release Tim well he tried to

Ivy laughed as Vines shot straight towards Clark throwing him around, Tim growled and using all his strength and cut off the vine  as he fell on the ground hard,  "You!" Ivy yelled at Tim 

Ivy was to distracted by the dead vine to notice Superman aiming something at her as she growled getting knocked out the vines leaving her body literally falling off

Superman and Tim made sure to tie her up and tightly so she didn't escape, Superman turned to Tim "You did good,"  the moonlight reflected off of the two "I'm surprise how strong you are, I'm not sure if your heard of me but I work with the Justice League as we hold a group of other superheros too, along with a younger group called the young Justice," 

" I've...heard of you before,  you're Clark Kent and Superman in disguise," superman looked actually worried "h-how did you know all that?"

"Hmm? well it's pretty obvious, and the glasses? not really working out for ya." 

Superman chuckled nervously " well uh..." 

thankfully Batman appeared just in time before anything got down,  Bruce stared at Ivy then back at Clark and Tim "Good work,"    Bruce  said Clark looked at Bruce nervously 

"Oh yeah, he knows already." Bruce said,  as he got Ivy in the Batmobile hopefully She'll be knocked out the whole ride to Arkham asylum.

Clark sighed, well that's one of the perks of dating Bruce Wayne, "well have you thought about letting Tim join the team," Batman stared at Clark for what seemed like the longest time, "I've thought of it," he  contacted the rest of the so called batfamily

"well?" Clark egged on Bruce sighed "I'll think about it all right?"

"What did you come here for anyway? another meeting perhaps?"  Bruce asked annoyed, "well yeah but...mainly just an excuse to come see you."

Bruce shook his head "of course you would," as he got in the Batmobile 

Clark turned back to Tim "I know you probably have a lot to think about, but I think this would be good opportunity for you, you know seeing your powers in action and all, being part of a team, "

the hand reached for him "what do you say?" 

Tim sighed, might as well right? he shook his head "Why not." he smiled softly 

"we should head back to the cave," Clark said Tim nodded as he turned to head to his motorcycle you know the one that he wished up in his head for some odd reason to find it not there anymore 

Well fuck, 

Clark chuckled nervously "I'll uh...fly you back?" 

Oh this is going to be a long ass ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated fast chapters will probably be a must, depending on my muse, the vine rose on his arm will have something to do with his powers and him being a metahuman, and the fact that he could literally poof something up just by thinking about it.
> 
> (New tags will be added later as I am still coming up with pairings, like this pairing Bruce/Clark one so yeah get used to seeing a lot of them its like my favorite ship beside Damitim)
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I hate fighting scenes, so those will be short yeah

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: i am sad to say I lost interest in this fic but I don't wanna delete it,, so it'll stay here for many to read, but will be on Hiatus, its not to say I won't work on this again I just don't have a lot of ideas of this particular fic and I got a lot of other trash I need to publish.


End file.
